


1989

by BootlegFireworks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Brainwashing, Civil War, Communism, Eastern Europe, Established Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Out of Character, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romanian Revolution, Socialism, Soviet Union, Starvation, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/pseuds/BootlegFireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From Stettin in the Baltic to Trieste in the Adriatic, an iron curtain has descended across the Continent. Behind that line lie all the capitals of the ancient states of Central and Eastern Europe. Warsaw, Berlin, Prague, Vienna, Budapest, Belgrade, Bucharest and Sofia, all these famous cities and the populations around them lie in what I must call the Soviet sphere, and all are subject in one form or another, not only to Soviet influence but to a very high and, in many cases, increasing measure of control from Moscow."</p>
<p>(Winston Churchill, "The Sinews of Peace")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1989

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr:
> 
> "procyonvulpecula сказал(а): Everyone in the west tends to think of 1989-91 as a peaceful revolution because of East Germany, Poland, Czechoslovakia, the USSR, etc. More people need to be aware of the violence that happened in Romania."
> 
> "qlgingerblade сказал(а): that is the most wondrous and depressing idea ever i think i love you and hate you at the same time and i feel very confused"

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are sick and tired of the cold inside your apartment. But you can't change anything, everyone is confronting with the same issue. Ever since you knew about yourself, the country you're living in is under the Soviet Union's wing.

The day is 17th of September 1983, and the first rain of autumn just misted into the air of Bucharest. You lay on the bed, next to your sonorous roommate, and lazily slip under the coarse and decrepit chrysalis.

You expect yourself to be overwhelmed by a dulcet warmth, as always. It never happened, though. With a harangue, you get up, glance for a second outside the window and pull the tessellated curtains back together. Then, you run in a plethora of obstreperous pace to check the lobby.

No sign of the military police around, or strangers in the flat. You lock the entrance door and let out a lithe sigh while heading back to your bed, where your roommate lies in an insouciance. You shuffle back inside the blanket, and hug the maladroit sloth, expecting some incandescence.

"Sol...", you let out an evocative murmur and bury yourself in the crook of your roommate's neck.

You receive as response a cacophonous sound and a drowsy shriek. "Morning, Eridan".

"Sollux Captor. The clock is 2", you replied, indignantly.

You earn a confused stare from Sollux, his face at only a couple of centimeters from yours, and you already feel how your heart is picking up a faster pace than before. "In the midnight ?", he questioned.

The response he earns from you is a loud laughter. "No, you doofus. In the afternoon"

"Shit", Sollux cussed. He is visibly abraded, "I overslept again" is what he stated before you captured his mellifluous lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss didn't lasted long, you started to shiver. It was visceral, due to the chillness inside your apartment. "Sol...I-I'm cold.", you whispered.

Your lover embraces your quivering body, bringing your head close to his chest. Oh, the pleasant incandescence he's sharing with you, you can also hear his melodic heart beats. But unfortunately for you, Sollux is also sharing the rancid odor of his old shirt. "When will you wash your shirt ?", you sighed. "Skunk".

"I consumed my detergent for this month. Talk to those who are in charge of those order cards.", Sollux added.

He is right. Everybody has a fixed number of items on a monthly card, because that's communism. The truth is that you can't deal with 2-3 eggs, 2 loafs of bread and 200 grams of ham per month. But, since everybody has the same cards with the same numbers of items, you believe that you won't starve to death until October. "Fair enough", you stated.

"We should do some cleaning around this apartment", your roommate observed while analyzing the environment. "We will have company tonight because I got something."

"What company ? What did you got ?", you jolted. You rarely gather people at your place, because you're scared that "The Leader" will think you hold some secrets from the state and throw you in prison for that.

"I'll show you tonight what I got, along with the others" he whispered. "It's a surprise, but we are not allowed to say to anyone, it will get us in huge trouble. Karkat and Terezi are coming from Cluj and they will crash over to our place until they will get a house from the security, Cronus and Feferi are coming from Timișoara to visit us, and I also called over Dave and Rose, John and Roxy, Vriska and Tavros, Aradia and Equius, my brother Mituna, Kankri, and Jade."

"Oh", you understood. You are thrilled of what your lover have bought, but it's apparently something against the law. You started to quiver a bit at the thought that The Leader might've heard you, even though Sollux was just whispering. People are speculating that the President has ears inserted inside every wall.

 

"Let's have breakfast first", you digress and try to calm down. What on Earth did Sollux got ?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired after real events.


End file.
